Inside The Shadows
by FangirlyWithYou
Summary: Bella is saved by an odd man who speaks about a 'Tardis' they go on many adventures there, but what happens when they return only "three days later"? Will Edward love her, or push her away? Full summary inside. Do not own any of the characters. 10th Doctor. After Rose and Martha. Bella- takes place after the fight with Victoria, before wedding.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Doctor Who or Twilight, they belong to the creators.**

**TIMELORDTIMELORDTIMELORDTIMELORDTIMELORDTIMELORDTIMELORDTIMELORDTIMELORD**

**Bella's POV**

"Here you go!" The doctor said happily. "Home sweet home. Only 3 days after you left." I smiled at him, we both knew it's been longer than three days. But, just enough to have him seem like a brother to me.

"Thanks again." I said. "I had a blast with you." He nodded, we shared an awkward hug, then I stepped out. I stepped out, and heard the familiar *crunch* of the leaves. I was behind my house. I grinned and heard the door close behind me. I turned, the Doctor was right behind me. "You know, you should really stay here for... maybe a minute or two? Because I don't want my Dad to freak, you know." I said. He nodded slowly and leaned against the blue box. I gently touched it, this might be the last time I will see it.

I turned, and walked to my house. Knocking on my door, I heard the shuffle of feet behind the door. It opened, too slowly for my liking. Charlie's face appeared before me. He stared at him, his eyes glassy, either drunk or filled with tears. I know mine are.

"Bella?" He croaked.

"Hi Dad." I said, smiling. He wrapped his arms around me.

"I thought I lost you." He whispered, his voice cracking.

"It's only been three days." I whispered.

"I know," he whispered. I sighed -with relief- we got the right time. "But if feels like so much longer." We stayed in the doorway, awkwardly hugging for a little while longer. "C'mon inside." He said quietly. We walked inside together, I looked into the woods, the Doctor gave me a little wave and a small smile. I returned it without my father noticing. We stepped inside, and sat on the couch in the living room. "So," he whispered. "What happened?"

"Well, someone kidnapped me-" I started, and that's when the Doctor had to make his amazing entrance.

"Hello!" He said cheerfully. "I'm the Doctor!" My father stood up and put his body inbetween myself and the Doctor.

"Get outta my house." My father growled.

"Was it something I said?" The Doctor asked, looking at me. I quickly stood up before my Dad would shoot him- and realize that he has two hearts.

"Dad." I said standing up, and walking over to the Doctor's side. "I did get... kidnapped, but this is the man that _saved_ me." He loosened his fighting stance and nodded to the Doctor.

"Well... thank you, I guess." He said, sheepishly then his tone changed to gruffness.

"Dad," I said slowly. "I know I just got here, but can I go somewhere?" The Doctor looked at me, surprised.

"But, you just got here! Where?"

"The Cullens'."

"Oh," He said quietly. "Oh yes, maybe you should. Alice and some others have been here multiple times. Edward, only once." Although I knew Edward, he would've been here as much as possible.

"Thanks." I said.

"Your truck- it's still there." He said. "And, visit Jacob too. He's missed you." I nodded, and walked out. The Doctor following closely behind me.

"Who's "The Cullens'"? And Jacob?" The Doctor asked, eagerly.

"Oh, the Cullen are my boyfriend's family. And Jacob is just a friend." I answered.

"Oh." He replied. "I didn't know you had a boyfriend." I opened my truck, and we both got in. Coughing at the dust, I started it. We started to move, slowly. "Should I stay in the car for them too?"

"Probably." I said. "You don't know how protective they are of me." I pondered the thought of telling the Doctor that the Cullens are vampires. Ah, he'll find out soon enough. I drove until I made it to the highway. When I was there, the Doctor was deep in thought. I didn't want them to know I was coming, well... they would, but I don't want to bring my truck all the way there. Plus, this thing it almost out of gas. I turned onto their road and stopped.

"Why're you stopping?" The Doctor asked.

"Follow me about a minute after I left." I said without answering his question. I stepped out and started walking. It was a pretty long driveway, so I was walking for a while. By now, the Doctor should be walking, and I should be out of eyesight. I could just about see the house- suddenly, I was in someone's arms. I quickly realized it was Edward. He spun me around, overjoyed, before pressing his lips to mine.

"Where were you?!" Alice asked, running to us at vampire speed when Edward finished his kiss.

"Um... it's a long story." I replied, Edward was still hugging me. He pulled me out to give me a pointed look.

"Bella, it's been three days. Do you have any idea how concerned I've been? Not knowing where you were?" He asked.

"The real question is how did you not trip when you were running toward us?" Emmett asked, playfully.

"It's a long story." I replied, "And, I'm sorry. I was attacked- and I have this friend-" I started off much to quickly for them to understand anything I was saying. But a voice cut our conversation off.

"Bella!" The voice yelled, running up to us. "You never told me you lived with vampires!" He stood next to us, grinning. I sighed.

"Meet the Doctor, the man that saved me." I said.

"You called him a friend," Jasper said. "But you would've only met 2 or 3 days ago."

"This is where the complicated story comes in place." I said. Edward pulled me closer to his body. "Don't worry," I assured him. "It's okay."

"Bella, you show up, after 3 days gone. With an odd man we don't recognize." I knew what they meant. "And he claims that we're vampires."

"If it weren't for him, I'd probably be dead." I said, they all stared at the doctor. Edward sighed.

"Let's continue this conversation inside," Carlisle said. The Doctor grinned and walked in we all followed. When we were all seated Carlisle said, "So, how exactly did you save Bella?" I felt Edward's arm tighten around me.

"Well, an unauthorized Altairain got loose and started attacking her," he replied honestly. "It wasn't controlled, she probably would've died anyways." Alice gave me another pointed look and I blushed. Out of habit, I moved my hair out of my face. Esme gasped,

"How did you get that?!" She practically yelled. Edward's hold around me was so tight I thought I might pop.

"She got into a pretty nasty fight." The Doctor answered for me.

"They threw the first punch," I muttered.

"They had muscle and weapons. You had speed and," -he tapped his head- "wits."

"You fought someone?" Emmett asked eagerly.

"I guess." I said.

"But," Carlisle cut in, the Time Lord was completely ignored now that I was in the spotlight. "That scar looks like it's been healing for several days, maybe even weeks! How could that happen, if you were only gone for 3 days?" And I couldn't lie, they all knew that I didn't have a scar before I 'disappeared'.

"And," Rosalie said looking at the Doctor. "You said something attacked Bella called "Altairain" that's not a word."

"Do you want to hear the truth, or a lie?" I asked, nervously.

"I wanna hear the lie." Emmett said, leaning forward.

"I got this very powerful healing cream that helped me heal this scar in less than 2 days." I replied.

"Let's hear the truth, now." Carlisle said.

"So, after the Doctor saved me," I started, "he blinked this... thing in my eye and asked me to come with him. And, I was still in shock, so I followed him." Another pointed look. "And he brought me to this... blue, Police Box." Carlisle frowned, as if he did not like where this was going. "Anyways, it's bigger on the inside than it is on the outside. And, he brought me to the year 4078. Or, new, new, new, new, new, new, new, new, new, new, new, new, new, new, new New York."

"So, you're telling us, that he brought you to the future?" Jasper asked.

"Pretty much, yes." The Doctor said. They all exchanged glances. They all believed us, but didn't believe us. This was probably the closest thing to the trust I guess I could say.

"I want proof." Roaslie said, I grinned. It showed that she trusted me, or at least believed me, and only wanted to see if it was true. I looked at the doctor.

"Fine with me." He said, standing up. "Let's go then, to the truck!" He marched out and I stood up. Alice put her hand on my arm.

"Can we run?" She asked.

"You're okay with the Doctor?" I asked, slightly surprised. I thought they'd at least try to keep their secret.

"Yes." Alice replied. "I believe you." I smiled.

"Well, let's go then." We walked outside, I was still grinning. "Doctor!" I called happily. He turned, I waved for him to come back. "They're going to help us." He smiled.

"Amazing!" He said, before Emmett put the Time Lord on his back. "I haven't met actual vegetarian vampires!" He pulled out his sonic screwdriver and flashed it in Emmett's face. Emmett blinked in shock. "The last vampires I met, well... they weren't friendly." He said as Edward placed me on his back.

"Where should we go?" Carlisle asked, glancing at Rosalie worriedly, she was glaring at the Doctor for messing with her mate.

"Behind my house, you'll... almost feel the box." I said. The name was something the Doctor _always_ said. And we were off, I buried my face into Edward's neck. I missed him so much, these had been the longest weeks- almost months of my life. He came to a stop, when I looked up, we were standing in front of the Tardis. I hopped off his back and walked over to the Tardis, with the Doctor at my side.

"This has got to be a joke." Rosalie said staring at the blue box in front of her.

"It's not." I assured her. I unlocked the door and walked in, the doctor following closely behind me. Edward followed too, probably not wanting the Doctor and I in close quarters. The rest also followed, and were shocked by what lies before them. "So?" I asked holding my arms out, "What do you think?"

"What is it?" Alice asked, gently touching the railing at her side. I dropped my arms and the Doctor took my place.

"Welcome to the Tardis."

**TIMELORDTIMELORDTIMELORDTIMELORDTIMELORDTIMELORDTIMELORDTIMELORDTIMELORDTIMELORDTIMELORD**

**Hey guys, I hope you enjoyed that first chapter! I know it seems a little fast, but I will explain things more on. This story might be like, two episodes of the normal Doctor Who show. Thanks for reading!**

**Comment, Follow, and Favorite! I'll update as soon as possible!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or any of the Twilight characters.**

**Alice POV**

The Tardis suddenly jerked to the right as we hit turbulence.

"What?" Bella exclaimed, moving from Edward's still-shocked arms, and started running towards the ship's main controls.

"What is it?" I asked her, as both Edward and I ran to her side.

"I have no idea!" The Doctor replied. "This doesn't happen often! Actually, that's a lie!" They were running around like maniacs, pushing random buttons and pulling on levers. Edward growled slightly as I thought of them as going berserk. "Pull the lever!" He shouted to Bella.

"Which one?!" She shouted in response.

"The one on your right!"

"There are five!"

"The orange one that's blinking!" He shouted, although we all heard him mutter, "probably." Suddenly, the moving stopped. The lights flickered and there was a great puff of smoke, a plug fell from the ceiling.

"Are you okay Bella?" Edward asked, feeling around, trying to find Bella.

"Fine, Edward!" Her voice replied, slightly agitated. I wasn't sure if it was from Edward's concern or the ship breaking. I saw Bella's form as she walked over to a ladder and started climbing. I put a hand on Edward's shoulder, stopping him from going after her and pulling her back onto safety. It's not like I'm not worried about her, it's just... she's different now. She opened at hatch on the ceiling and climbed in.

That's when the ladder fell, with a loud BANG! The Doctor started running around the ship, trying to fix thing with his little blue light. He looked at us, and handed Edward the light.

"Give this to her." He said.

Seconds after I heard Bella's voice call, "Hey! Doctor, can I borrow your Sonic Screwdriver?"

"Edward's bringing it up." He shouted up. Edward moved over, so he was standing under the hatch. Suddenly, Bella's head appeared. Out of the hole, her top half was hanging over. Edward held his hand up to her, frowning. She reached down for the "Sonic Screwdriver". When she got it, she didn't go back up like I thought she would. She stayed out and messed with a control that I didn't know she was holding.

"Should we help her?" Emmett asked.

"Nah," The Doctor shrugged. "She should be fine."

"Should?" Edward repeated. We all looked up at Bella again, her hair -that was up in a ponytail- was hanging at the side of her face. While she was up there, the Doctor was running around, trying to find something down here. Bella looked at us, after giving us a small smile, she started working with the controls.

"Bella," Carlisle called up to her. "Your blood flow is all rushing to your brain, it's not safe for you."

"Don't worry," Bella assured us, pulling herself back into the hatch with no hands. "I've been in much worse places."

"Like what?" I asked.

Bella didn't appear when she answered. "Oh, you know," She started, her voice echoing from inside the hatch. "Hanging upside down over a pit of lava."

"Hey! I saved you from that!" The Doctor protested.

"Took you long enough," she retorted, her head poking out again. The Doctor rolled his eyes, and they both got back to work.

"So, Bella..." Esme started. "I would like to know about that fight you said you got into."

"Oh," Her voice sounded slightly surprised. "Well, we were in 15 New's, New York, and... let's just say someone got onto my bad side."

"I didn't even know you_ had_ a bad side." I said, expressing my words.

"Oh trust me," The Doctor said. "She does. Anyways, there was this huge fight. Three of this guy's buddies had swords, spears, this strange pointy ball, and they were all trying to kill Bella."

"And what were you doing?!" Edward explain, I could feel Bella roll her eyes at that.

"Well, I was going to help her," the Doctor started. "But she was doing fine on her own."

"But that was, a pretty nasty scar." Carlisle said, "how do you think she was doing fine when she managed to get that?!"

"If you think that's bad, then you should see her back." The Doctor replied, walking away.

Then, the power turned back on. Bella jumped from excitement and fell. Edward luckily caught her, although she didn't look pretty, she had grime and dirt on her face. She gave Edward a cheeky smile. "Thanks!" She exclaimed. She rolled out of his arms and stood up.

"Where do you suppose we are?" The Doctor asked Bella.

"I don't know, sir." She replied.

"It might be dangerous." He warned her. They both locked eyes before grinning. They ran out, with us hot on their heels.

When we got out, I gasped, we were not in forks anymore. I leaned against Jasper's side as we continued to walk.

"Huh," Bella said looking around at the walls beside us. "It's like... déjà vu, like I've been here before."

I looked past the narrow catwalk we were walking on. It seemed like we were on some sort of ship.

"Where are we?" Esme asked Bella and the Doctor.

"It seems like... no..." He walked over to a bag on the ground, he laughed in delight. We ran to see what he found. Bella saw first, of course, and groaned.

"No..." she moaned, leaning against Edward's side.

"Cullens, welcome to the moonracker!" He exclaimed.

We were silent for a second before Rosalie said, "Isn't that a spacecraft in the 1979 James Bond film?"

"Well, they did get the idea from that." He said before stepping off the catwalk. He leaned over a screen, shining his screwdriver at it, and something came on. Bella bent down so she was next to him, peering over his shoulder. Her lips right next to his ear. I could only imagine-

"Nobody asked for that, Alice." Edward hissed, too low for Bella and the Doctor to hear.

"Sorry," I muttered.

"Where is everyone?" Bella wondered, standing back up and looking at the end of the board, well, I didn't know if it was the end, because fog was covering it.

"I'm pretty sure there's a person here," Jasper said. "I can faintly hear their heartbeats."

"Yes." The Doctor replied, not looking away from the screen as it changed pictures quickly. "It is Arcelormittal, from the Baosteel group." He moved away from the screen and pressed his ear against the wall. "It's amazing soundproof walls that are supposed to make predators think that nothing is here and leave them alone, but what would want that?"

"But, haven't you already been here? Wouldn't you know why this is happening?" Carlisle asked him, stepping off and joining the Doctor.

"You have been alive for hundreds of years, and most people know that you cannot step into the same period of time you have already been at, you cannot be seen by your other self, and defiantly not touch them. So, obviously we went to a different time period. I'm not sure if it's before of after. And that's what we're going to find out."

He hopped back onto the catwalk and started waling toward the mist that had already concealed half of his body.

"Wait!" I called, right as Bella started to follow him. They both turned back to look at us. "Isn't it dangerous?"

Bella grinned and while the Doctor answered. "Of course, if you don't want to come, you don't have to. Please wait in the Tardis if so."

"But Bella..." I trailed off looking at her.

She was still smiling as she answered. "I've changed since the Doctor found me wounded. He saved me, and let me just say, this is not the first time I've been with the Doctor."

"What is that supposed to mean?" I asked taking a step toward her.

She didn't answer, she just turned away, not smile on her face anymore. And walked into the mist with the Doctor behind her.

**So, what do you guys think? Do you like it? Hate it? Review your opinion!**

**Sorry I'm taking so long to update, but don't worry, I think the next update will come sooner.**

**Thank you for your patience and staying with me through this! Favorite, follow, and review if you would like faster updates!**

**Review to me if you got any awesome Doctor Who merchandise gifts for the holidays this year!**

**And may the odds be ever in your favor Mr. Potter - Percy Jackson, Dauntless institute.**

**Bye!**


End file.
